Caretaker: Reign of Fire
by Ectotronic
Summary: A year after a peaceful trip returned with almost all dead, Hiccup, having to deal with Astrid being among them, falls into a pit of despair that threatens to consume him. Toothless, having known his best friend for so long, tries his best to comfort him, and when everything doesn't work, he discovers that in order to help his best friend, She must change to show him a new flame.


**So like the original Caretaker, this one-shot/chapter is meant to test the waters on if this will one day become a full-fledged story.**

**This story is currently an idea I had when thinking about other stories to make, and of such 3 more ideas were born. This being the one I'm currently putting more thought into as this will actually be a combination of 3 more separate ideas based on this franchise.**

**Story contains Hiccup X Female/Anthro Toothless.**

* * *

_Once, there was a war. Between man and beast, sword against fire, warrior vs. 'monster'... _

_Since the beginning, man has waged a war against the scaled beasts of the sky, land, and sea to protect his home, people and way of life. For hundreds of years, these people of a warrior's heart stood their ground, staked their claim, and at a moment's notice went out to fight._

_But that's the thing about being a Viking culture, it will always be an occupational hazard._

_To change the thoughts and ideas of them is seen has someone gone insane. How could possibly 'A' actually be 'B' when in reality it's nither as no one bothers to truly look at it from a different point of view. For generations, people view dragons as nothing but mindless hellspawn searching for its next kill. That never will there be a time where the fire stopped and the swords dropped._

_Until long ago, I changed that._

_And for years now, it's always changing._

* * *

_September 13, 34 ADW (After Dragon War)_

Fair in the vast reaches of the ocean, in places where no matter how many ships sailed to chart out the world, beyond the Barbaric Archipelago, a thick fog hanged heavily across a chain of islands that stood so tall one would wonder if it was even possible for someone to live on them.

Despite being so far north, the land itself held a level of green that would surprise many with lush fields, sandy beaches, towering cliffs, and thick pine forests. It was land that if it wasn't so cold most of the year one would think it would be a sprawling utopia.

For Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, it was just that; a beautiful paradise that while it did get its annual beating from rain, hail, and snow, it wasn't as hard on living as it was back in his old home.

How long had it been since he left? 5, 7, 10 years? The very thought made him scratch his beard a little at the fact of how old he had gotten with the feeling that time really did fly.

In its honor, the island had been named New Berk, the second island to ever be settled by the Hairy Hooligans with Hiccup as it's chief.

But what really stood out about this island was its population; Humans: 1, Dragons: hundreds.

Such numbers would make many question how the hell Hiccup hadn't gone insane from being surrounded by so many things that could easily end him. In truth, Hiccup knew that the dragons wouldn't hurt him no matter what. From a playful nip to a rampaging inferno they all did their best to _avoid_ injuring him in any way. He found out why that was long ago and felt that it was mostly because of how well he connected to dragons like he was born to be the bridge between them and humanity.

Thus why he stood on his front porch that overlooked the tallest hill in the 'village' with his home pointed due East. Across the vast ocean maybe a day's flight away towards where his old home still stands. Occasionally he would see some flocks of dragons come to and fro from the East; some baring gifts of his own, from others, or in the case of Terrible Terrors, mail.

While it was fun trading stuff back and forth, it irked him in his heart when thinking about the more negative side of him being here alone.

Protection. For both him, his people and the dragons.

A decade ago was the final tipping point, and yet he felt that before that each conflict only strengthened their bonds. He was right, but it was a light that kept covering up a growing darkness just waiting for the moment to strike. And he nearly lost it all, his family, his home, his best friend. The world knew where he was and what he could do, but so long as he was at the place where no one can find him, they can't find out about anything.

He still did miss his home every time he went on a trip down memory lane. He was pretty sure that Berk had scaled down back to before the Bewilderbeast incident. Without overpopulation on the island, it should be a lot less crowded and calmer than before. He was pretty sure there were still a few dragons here and there either finding it a better place to stay or staying with those that cared with them. Gobber had probably gotten some fresh blood to help with the forge, his dad and mother from what he last heard was able to make a peace treaty with one of the more distant tribes, and even now and then the other riders, especially Fishlegs it seems, traded some 'talk' back and forth depending on how fast the letters got here and back.

With a glance to his right, he surveyed his 'village'.

A 'housing complex stretched out down a hill' would probably be a more fitting name since there were roughly 6 'buildings', designed mostly by himself with the aid of varying dragons, notably little rest areas that had the sun beating down on stones placed around in circles for dragons to soak up the warmth it brought. 2 included some old fashion dragon houses that they used years ago when dragons were first starting to be welcomed on Berk. They were supersized mainly in the sense that they didn't have large stables for them to be housed in and that with where they were it was pointless to have one.

His house itself was something similar to his old home but with more of a 'Hiccup Flare' to it. With the hill, it made it possible to even dig out the underside thanks to the help of a Whisper Death that he was able to add his own little forge to build stuff in. A large slopping front yard that had a stone path follow along the cliff with some larger boulders acting as a barrier to prevent possibly falling off was what divided him and the dropoff with a forest of ferns and pines behind it as a barrier of its own for the wind to go any further.

It was weird how this island that easily dwarfed Berk in many ways made one feel like they were in the sky flying above the world in the clouds with the wind in their face.

Hiccup took in another deep breath of the sea breeze; humming with his eyes closed as he felt as though he was flying again. Though it had been nearly a year since he was really airborne, he had hope that will soon change.

Giving himself a little boost of the rail, he spun around on his prosthetic, making a grinding noise against the wood that made him think it was probably time to oil the spring again and headed inside.

The place was mostly divided up into 4 areas; the main living room that housed a grand fireplace ready for a flame, 2 long couches that seemed a bit oversized, a chair that looks like it was carved out of a giant tree and various items that with a glance Hiccup could immediately recognize and say what they meant. To the right of the doorway was a staircase heading down to the forge while another to his right headed towards the roof.

An additional room of what one would consider a dining room and kitchen were connected via a large archway that was nearly 12 feet in height from the floor. Then a closed dark pine, double door that was nearly 10 feet wide was to the opposite of the archway leading to the area about the forge that formed a bit of an overhang/loft of a bedroom addition nearly half the size of the house itself.

Feeling that he could give his foot a little rest and to collect his thoughts he headed towards the door pulling the left side open with little effort as it groaned on a weathered hinge.

As he entered the room Hiccup was a bit surprised from how dark it was. The window covers were closed on one side blocking out the sun and the dragon-gel torches were out. The roof hatch used for dragons to pop in and out without having to deal with doors and windows was shut tight to where only a crack of light came through making the room have a beam of yellow light be the only real source that showed a small amount of his surroundings and the dust in the air.

There was a large bed to his right side that faced the large window; one that he remembered before stepping outside was nice and neat but was now trashed like someone leaped out of the covers. There was a low groaning sound across the floorboards from some large weight but the sound seemed to just fade out with the sound of some shuffling and what sounded like bones cracking deep in the dark.

He knew he was the only one on the island. Sentries that flew around this place to make sure that no trespassers tried, emphasis on _tried_, to get here. Which ruled out everything except the one option he knew was most likely the cause.

"Toothless?"

There was a silent shift in the air, and two acidic, almost emerald green eyes suddenly but slowly revealed themselves near the center of the darkroom. 2 large wings unfolding themselves from around the approaching form of a jet black dragon with its head roughly just a foot above where Hiccup's own was.

But as it drew near the very idea of a 'large scaly beast' was instantly thrown out the window as the night fury stepped out into the light.

Instead of a 26 foot long unit of a dragon, the being in front of him was what one would possibly imagine a dragon-like the night fury becoming one with a human in the sense of being nearly 7 feet high from the floor to the top of the two ear lobs. Large wings wrapped around like blankets with a tail swishing slowly back and forth,

"Toothless, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked not all shocked. But it didn't stop him from giving his 'dragon' a knowing smirk. Toothless let out a low huff at his response but still gave a sly side look.

"What? Can I not indulge with my mate?" She, with a voice that could sing a man to the gates of Valhalla itself, said as she retracted her wings and tail.

While one might think of a moderate dragon such as the night fury to have varying portions, the one standing before Hiccup as a sleek, curved form that would put any Viking woman to shame and any man to stop dead in their tracks. With her arms crossed over her chest, covering up a moderate bust, with her tail hook around acting like a little shield, they slowly closed the gap.

The height difference was almost immediate with the fury having to look down at the man as they pressed their foreheads together. Closing their eyes as a wave of comfort washed over them both from such a simple yet close action. It was much like how they use to, or in some cases still do, that reassured them both.

_"AAAHHHHH! I'LL GET YOU TWO FOR THAT!"_

A high pitched scream breaks their bond for a moment as they see a black figure fly past the window closely behind with a white one that both giggle yet gasp as they both fly away from the source of the disturbance. Down below near the lower level of the house that was built further into the hill the sound of items falling and crashing made Hiccup head towards the window as he looked down over the edge.

In a flash of black, a pair of wings raced out from the room preparing to give chase but paused when Hiccup called out, "Dart?"

The figure pauses for a moment; hovering above the ground by roughly 12 feet was a being almost strikingly similar to Toothless in every way. However, the biggest differences were clearly the size and age, as she was built with what could be comparable to a 7-year-old with the pitch in her voice to match it. Unlike Toothless just moments ago she adorned a blue tunic with a black leather belt going around her waist with another reaching over her left shoulder. On both shoulders were black guard plates with a matching pair of shine guards strapped a bit too tightly to a pair of charcoal pants that had their ends ripped apart.

But, while about to rocket at the two fleeing furies, upon hearing Hiccup she stopped dead in her tracks looking sheepishly to the man in the window.

"Hey... dad..." she asked in a tone someone would use if they were found out about something.

"What happened now?"

She huffed and pointed to the duo, "Those two stole my-"

"_INCOMING!"_ One of them shouted as a fireball raced between the gap between them. Exploding against a lone tree that asked whatever god would listen to why it had to suffer this cruel fate.

"_OH,_ THAT'S IT!" Without a moment's notice, she shot through the air after the others.

There was a brief roar of surprise from one of the other kids that apparently thought they lost the older sibling quickly realized that wasn't the case.

Shaking his head as a smile came across him he leaned on the edge of the window watching as the 3 figures darted across the sky above the island. Watching as Dart lived up to her name as they soon disappeared over the tree line.

Coming up from behind he felt scaly arms wrap around his left side, "I'll deal with them. I know Luna will have some words for Pouncer once the others get back." She said resting her head briefly on his shoulder before turning back to prepare to deal with the feuding hatchlings before something gets blown up.

Thinking just what might get blown up this time, Hiccup chuckled lightly as it brought about some past memories of such similar events and how they played out.

With a long sigh, he turned to gaze off to the cliff overlooking the vast ocean. And while to a normal being, it would be hard to say, he knew in the bottom of his heart that he was looking at the very place where all this started.

* * *

**So to get the 'idea' across I made this as long as possible. If anything you could say this is actually the End chapter of a long story yet to be written. **

**To address somethings;**

\- **The story would follow sometime after the first movie and build up into the second and third, of course, altered significantly, into what you see here. Because I never got into the shows as probably a decent chunk of people have only seen the movies it will focus on just them.**

**\- Like the first story, there is feral to anthro transforming that boggles the mind. While at first, it was the result of science, this will be more into the actual biological side as to how animals can change genders if needed (Though talking is something to explain maybe later) along with physically changing. **

**In extension to how the HTTYD is and the fact, we has known nothing really about dragons, the abilities to change to adapt to one's environment aren't out of that realm.**

**\- Some characters will be OOC in the sense that again, it's how I remembered it, though I will try to stay true to the material**

**\- I will 'attempt' on putting a timeline of actual dates but because the Dragonverse is an AU and has a lot of iconicities with our history, Imma use the ADW (After Dragon War) as the 'year' marker with the first movie being year 0 while its ending starts as year 1 ADW and so on.**

**\- This story is HEAVILY inspired by other HiccupX(F)Toothless stories but in the case that it frustrated me that it really didn't see an 'end of what was started'. That along with there is a _tiny_ amount of HiccupX(F)Dragon(s) in general (something I'm honestly surprised of the lack thereof given how Hiccup was).**

**\- Yes about most things involving Toothless, he does go from he to she. Can go between anthro and feral, can speak (though this will mostly be in just anthro form). **

**If you want an idea of what she sounds like look up and listen to Celtic Angels- Edge of the Night.**

**More will be explained later if the time does come.**

**If this does become popular enough I will put it into production. **

**HOWEVER.**

**Do not expect an immediate update (I'm talking maybe not even mid-summer) for Chapter 2 or more if I randomly crank one out here and there. My main focus (along with some things in life) is to get my mainline stories done with so that I can get out there. This story, like Caretaker, will be a side project for the time.**


End file.
